Bitten
by Jessamine Winters
Summary: DMSS, RLDM slash, timefic. Draco gets bitten by Remus in his third year and finds the Room of Requirement, which takes him back in time to 1973, when Remus was a fourth year. Remus quickly falls in love with the icy transfer student who wants nothing to do with him. Meanwhile, Draco's feelings for Severus have completely changed.


Bitten

Chapter One: Escape

Summary: DMSS, RLDM slash, timefic. Draco gets bitten by Remus in his third year and finds the room of requirement, which takes him back in time to 1973, when Remus was a fourth year. Remus quickly falls in love with the icy transfer student who wants nothing to do with him. Meanwhile, Draco's feelings for Severus have completely changed.

**Story Start, Draco's POV:**

I was paralyzed with fear as the werewolf got closer and closer to me. I knew any sudden movements would make him see me as a threat and attack, meaning my wand would be useless, and running was an idiot's move. It'd see me as prey and I'd be dead before I ran a yard. Screaming wouldn't help: I was in the Forbidden Forest with nothing and no one around for miles, so no one would hear me. I had been put into detention for no reason by that oaf Hagrid. I was defenseless and knew this was probably the end.

It was massive, nearly twice the size of a normal adult wolf and extremely powerful, with teeth as sharp as daggers, bared, and claws that could easily tear me apart.

It circles me, snarling, and I can't meet the monster's gold eyes, so I look down. I was shaking, completely terrified, especially when it got closer. I could feel the hot breath on my face and I lower my head even more… the snarling stopped and it got even closer. It circled me slowly, sniffing, and growled once. It leaped on me and I landed on my back, hard, and I let out a startled cry. It moved its mouth to my shoulder and I'm completely still, hoping for a miracle, but the beast bites down. It doesn't hurt because the wounds were extremely shallow, just enough to turn me, but it might as well have just killed me.

I knew my life would be hell from now on. I had no friends who would stand by me… I was a monster, a freak, nothing more than a beast. I had alienated everyone who would have accepted me… I'd be an outcast. I didn't even know if my parents would still love me. I couldn't imagine their reactions.

The wolf moved off me and suddenly let out an agonized howl. He transformed into a human… Professor Lupin. I walked away to give him privacy, waiting for him to be fully clothed because I knew I wouldn't be able to find my way out of the forest and also knew I'd attempt murder if I ran into Hagrid. I had to calm my temper for a while as well. I heard the rustle of clothes and assumed he transfigured something into clothes. I coughed and he made his way to me, dressed now. When he saw me, he froze and looked like his worst nightmare came true.

"Did I bite you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say, trying to control my tone, but it's icy and he flinches. "I just want to get out of here, and I'm lost."

"I'm sorry." He tells me, and I know he means it.

"You're sorry? Oh, that makes it alright then." I say sarcastically, then I can't help but lose it. "No one I know will accept me. Why would they? I'm a monster now! My parents will disown me and kick me out, my friends will turn on me, and I'll be an outcast. You ruined my life."

He looked miserable, but led me to the castle.

"Draco-"

"Go to hell." I spat and ran away from him before he could see me cry, heading up the stairs. I made it to the seventh floor before I collapsed next to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, in tears. I needed a way out. I needed acceptance, I needed friends, I needed family, I needed love. Finally I calmed down, wipe my eyes, but then blink. There wasn't a door there before…

"Draco!" I hear Lupin's voice, and I open the door so I can hide from him. I enter the room which has a large hourglass that began spinning rapidly, twenty times, and the room literally spun, making me pass out.

…

"Who is he?" I hear a voice ask and I can't even open my eyes… I feel dizzy and weak.

"He's in Slytherin robes but he isn't a student. I would have recognized him." I hear the Headmaster say.

Finally, I open my eyes to see a room covered in white… the Hospital Wing.

"Good, he's awake." Dumbledore says, and I look to him, startled when I saw auburn hair.

"Did you dye your hair and beard?" I ask, then I notice that he had barely any wrinkles. Odd…

Dumbledore looks genuinely confused.

"I believe we should be asking the questions. Who are you and how did you get into the castle?" I hear McGonagall's sharp voice and look to her… she also looks much younger.

"Draco Malfoy, of course. I've been in your class for three years…" I'm just as confused as them, until I piece it together and want to hit myself. "What's the date?"

"June 14th, 1973." Dumbledore tells me.

"I'm from 1993. I was a third year Slytherin and walked into a room that took me back in time… it was on the seventh floor-"

"So you found the room of requirement." Dumbledore smiles at me. "What did you ask for?"

"Friends, acceptance, love, family, and an escape." I tell him. "I got bit by Lupin in my time and turned into a werewolf, so I would have had none of that there."

"Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes." I tell him.

"Was anyone else with you when you travelled back in time?" Dumbledore asks.

"No… just me." I tell him.

"I haven't any idea how to get you back to your time," Dumbledore looks upset.

"Honestly? I'd rather stay here. It's a fresh start. A new beginning. I need that… maybe the room could grant me what I asked for." I tell him, smiling. "Can I go to Hogwarts again?"

"Of course. I'll sign you up for fourth year and have you finish what you missed in third year, then we'll figure out where you'll live." Dumbledore tells me, looking glad I wasn't upset.

"Is it possible for you to change how I look? It would cause too many questions if I looked exactly like my father." I ask.

Dumbledore changes my eye color to a bright blue and my hair to brown, my skin changed to be tan.

…

Tests go well and Dumbledore finally finds people willing to take in teenage werewolf as their own son two weeks after I arrived in this time: Owen and Aislinn Kearney, who lived in Number 6, Privet Drive. Both were Muggleborns and had family living in Surrey so they preferred being close to them and going through the Floo Network for work to being in the Wizarding world and being apart from family.

They already started the adoption process and I was allowed to stay with them even though an official adoption took a year.

… **Lily's POV:**

"Was that Dumbledore?" Petunia asks when she spots him going into the house next door with a boy.

I look too and nod at her. She purses her lips.

"I knew there was something off about them." Petunia defends herself when she sees mum's face, extremely annoyed because we were spying on the neighbors (again).

"I hope the boy is a wizard and he's staying with them. It would be nice to have someone to hang out with that I didn't have to keep secrets from, other than Sev." I say, sad now that Tuney barely even looked at me anymore.

"Aren't normal kids good enough for you?" Petunia asks, angry.

"It's not like you hang out with me anymore! Ever since the summer after I went to Hogwarts and you didn't, you've been completely awful to me because you're jealous." I finally let it out. "And Muggles would be perfectly fine if you didn't tell them I was a freak."

Mum turned red in rage and I walk outside to avoid hearing the yelling that would follow, or I attempt to.

"Lily, get the casserole dish from Owen and Aislinn. I need it for tonight's cooking, so drop it off here before you do anything, then be back by six thirty." My father, Jasper, tells me.

I nod and walk out, and mum waits until the door is closed before screaming, and I can still hear her from the sidewalk. I head to Owen's home and knock.

He opens the door.

"Come on in, Lily. I don't think you've ever even seen the place." Owen greets cheerfully, letting me in. The home is clean, open, bright, and much larger than our home, most likely due to magic. "You can sit in our living room while I get the dish Violet wanted."

Owen heads into the kitchen, which is connected to the dining room and living room in an open concept, and I move to the living room area where the Headmaster, Aislinn, and the new boy sat.

"Impeccable timing, Ms. Evans. Draco, this is Lily Evans, a Gryffindor who will be in your year. Lily, this is Draco Lucas, your new neighbor and classmate." The headmaster introduces us, and I get a good look at Draco.

He's extremely handsome and like a young aristocrat with his elegance, evident even in the way he held himself, the confidence he had, and posture. He smiled at me and stood up, then bowed and kissed my hand, which reinforced the idea I had of him: definitely a pureblood as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He tells me with a small smile.

"Likewise." I tell him with a smile… finally, a gentleman.

Owen hands me the casserole dish.

"I have to go right away. Mum needs this for tonight's cooking." I tell him.

"Wait." He says when I'm about to leave, so I pause. "Mind coming over sometime soon to chat or take a walk? I'd like to have a friend… I didn't have many before, and definitely no true ones."

I smile widely. "Of course. There's another wizard on Spinner's End, Severus Snape. He's my best friend and I planned on hanging out with him tomorrow at around eleven in the morning. I'll pick you up if you want to meet him."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." He tells me.

… Draco's POV:

At ten forty-five, Lily and I made our way to a wooded area. We walked for about a mile before coming across an oak tree which Lily leaned against and waited. I smelled him before I saw him. Unlike every other human, he smelled wonderful, like cinnamon and some other spices, and my wolf began trying to take control and get to him. I waited and forced my wolf down. When I finally could see Severus, I was shocked to see how much my opinion of him changed. Everything about him was attractive. His personality was what made him unattractive and I focused on the bad before, but now that he was younger and clearly took care of himself (clean and neatly styled hair his skin was much better, and his clothes fit and were neat), I'd readily admit he was handsome.

"Hey, Sev. This is my new neighbor, Draco Lucas, who's staying at Aislinn's and Owen's." Lily introduces me when he looks surprised and studies me. "He's going to Hogwarts as well. Draco, this is Severus Snape."

He doesn't smile but shakes my hand.

"Anything wrong?" I ask.

He bites his lip, clearly not sure if he wanted to talk about it in front of me.

"I had a horrible morning. My father doesn't like me too much and punished me for something that wasn't my fault." He tells me, and I notice the smell of blood.

"You're bleeding." I state. "I can smell it. How did he punish you?"

"What do you mean, you smell it?" Snape asks, and I wonder if I can trust him.

"I'm a werewolf and my sense of smell is heightened dramatically." I admit, expecting him to leave me right away.

"Oh." He says, paling quite a bit, and I'm far more worried than I should be about him accepting it. He looks at Lily, who glares at him. "I mean, that's fine. Just don't bite me."

"Answer my question." I tell him.

"He whipped me." Severus tells me, his head down, and I see tears.

"I can heal you." I tell him. I get out a cut-healing potion.

"Why do you carry those around?" He asks curiously.

"My parents hung out with a bad crowd that liked hurting people, even kids. I never felt safe even though they never tried anything, so I always kept knives, my wand, and healing potions on me just in case they decided to attack me." I tell him the truth. "Take off your shirt, I need to apply it directly to your wound. I will have to touch those areas because you can't reach them all."

Severus obeys and I pour the thick potion into my hand. I'm furious when I see how bad his back is: covered in welts and cuts.

"This'll sting a bit because it cleans before it heals." I tell him and gently touch his wounds. He curses but stays still, and I have to slather it all over his back, even the lower part because of how bad of a shape it is, and finally his back looks normal and is completely healed, no trace of what he went through. "Anywhere else you need healing?"

He turns and I see large black bruises on his side.

"You probably have broken ribs as well. He kicked you hard." I keep my voice controlled so he wouldn't get scared, but I was beyond furious. "Wandless magic is untraceable and I learned healing. I need to do that to heal your broken bones. I'm going to numb your chest and back completely. I know what I'm doing."

He looks nervous, but I numb him, then after five minutes when it's completely numb, I use a diagnostic spell and find out four of his ribs were broken, then heal them while Severus watches. I knew the only reason he was letting me heal him was because I told him what I was and he was afraid of what I'd do if he didn't obey. I use a spell to check for any other injuries.

"You're going to have to take off your pants, but you can leave your boxers on. I need to heal those burns." I tell him and Lily looks incensed. He reluctantly takes them off, face red in embarrassment, but I make no comments and I pour the burn healing potion in my hands, glad to be paranoid for once. I have to practically massage it into him this time to make sure the potion breaks up enough to heal it best. The potion clumps together and doesn't work without heat and mixing it up well, which is why I have to do that, and thankfully he recognizes it so it isn't as odd as it would have been had I not. When I'm done with his lower legs, I look to him.

"How high up do the burns go?" I ask.

"To my thighs. They're the worst part. Thankfully he left my privates intact." He looks humiliated and furious.

"Lift up your boxer slightly. I need to heal that… I swear I won't touch you any way I shouldn't." I tell him.

He does and my face turns red as well when I massage his thighs, but I'm professional about it, even though I can feel how bad the man hurt him. I have to massage him for twenty minutes before I can tell he's completely healed, and his face is bright red. I move my hands away and he dresses quickly.

"Thank you." He tells me, genuinely grateful.

"Anytime you need healing or to go somewhere safe, come to my home immediately. This is abuse and I should call the law enforcement. I don't want to go to your funeral ever." I tell him, using Leglimency to give him the thought that he needs to do that. "The next time, I will call them. If you don't tell me, then it'll only get worse at home and I can't save you. Don't tell me you don't need it."

"I'll come to you." He tells me.

"You'd better. I mean it, Severus. You can easily get killed in that house." I tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asks him.

"He told me he'd kill me if I told." He says, looking terrified. "He'll find out."

"Let's get to the Ministry." I tell him and we go. I flag the Knight Bus, pay for it, then we go to the Ministry. I take Severus by the hand and lead him to the social worker's area. I talk to one and Severus puts sixty memories of the worst of his abuse into a Pensieve. The social worker watches five, then calls the Aurors to go to Severus' home.

"You'll never be near him again." One Auror tells Severus, and I recognize him as Charlus Potter, James Potter's dad. Severus notices that too judging by his expression: worry.

"Where will I stay?" Severus asks.

"You'll be put in a magical home as close to your home as possible, unless you have family. Luckily, I know of one on Magnolia Crescent, Brian and Sara, and they're empty nesters, have been doing foster care for twenty years, and they're definitely good people. We'll check on you frequently. We also have to assign therapists for you: Charlus, your wife Dorea is a psychologist that specializes in abuse and trauma cases, right?" One of the social workers, Kirsten Archer, explains.

"Yeah. I'll let her know about him. Luckily she's going to take more hours. The government will pay for this because it's a requirement with every abuse case. You'll go twice every month, even when you're at school, and they're two hour sessions, where you can talk about anything." Charlus says, the last sentence to Severus. He walks out to call the people who hopefully would take care of Severus from now on.

"Will I have to go to trial?" Severus asks.

"No. The memories will be enough." Kirsten says.

"Thank you." Severus tells me. "For getting me out of that mess. I wouldn't be able to say it enough in a lifetime, but I hope I can return the favor somehow."

**Versio**


End file.
